At Stake
by Yatah9094
Summary: When kids are involved, it's always tough. Will the team step up and take the responsibility? Will Jane and Maura do their best to protect them? Most importantly, will Jane keep her promise? *Disclaimer* I own nothing, except the kids.
1. Chapter 1

**2 Years ago**

"Jane, we got a case. It's pretty bad." Frost said into the phone. Jane sat up a little straighter and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"How bad?"

"You'll see when you get here."

"Ok…yeah. I'll be right there." She husked out, and hung up, glancing at the clock on the wall. Only 3:47. She got up off the most uncomfortable 'couch' in the world. _**What the hell was Maura thinking when she bought this? **_She thought as she stretched. Her back cracked a couple times, and she rolled her shoulders titling her head side to side as her neck cracked. "Ughhhhh…Ahhhhh" She yawned then walked into the crime lab. She spotted Maura talking with Senior Criminalist Suzie Chang.

"Hey Maura, We got a case. Let's go." She glanced at Suzie. "Hey Suzie."

"Hello Detective." She smiled and walked away.

As they walked out of the building, Maura asked Jane, "How was your nap?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Felt like I was sleeping on bricks. But I was just too tired to care." Maura laughed. "Maur, I'm serious. How the hell am I supposed to find comfort on that block you call a couch?"

"Well I don't know Jane. I find it quite comfortable." Maura shrugged.

"Of course you would." Jane muttered then smiled. "Get in the car Dr. Smartypants."

"After you, Detective Badass." She winked. Buckling their seatbelts, Jane stared back at Maura with a mocking wide-eyed expression.

"Maura you cursed!" Maura patted her thigh.

"Only for you Jane." She smirked. "Only for you."

"Well alright then." The two women shared a chuckle as Jane put the car in gear and drove off.

**R&I**

When Jane and Maura arrived at the crime scene, the house was taped off and neighbors had begun to mill about on the sidewalk and in the street. They spotted Frost and Korsak standing near the front door quietly talking.

"Hey." Jane lightly touched Frosts arm. "What've we got?"

"Dead male, African American. GSW to the head. Might be a suicide."

"I'll be the judge of that." Maura quipped up, walking into the house.

Looking between Frost and Korsak, Jane stated, "I thought you said it was pretty bad. I mean, no offense, but we get suicides all the time."

"It is pretty bad, Jane." Frost looked away and Korsak spoke up.

"Three kids," he leaned in, "I assume are his, were found in the house. There were rope burns on the older two, so we think they were tied up and forced to watch. The youngest, a little girl, can't be more than two years old, was with them."

"Jesus…" Jane's hand flew to her mouth. "Are they talking? I-I mean…the older ones? Have you talked to them?

Frost spoke up then. "We tried, but they wouldn't talk to us. They kept talking to each other in some strange language. It doesn't sound like anything I've ever heard before." Korsak nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, if you ask me, it sounds like gibberish."

"Ok," Jane sighed, "Alright, let me talk to Maura first and see what she's found. Then I'll try to talk to the kids." Frost and Korsak both snapped on purple latex gloves and began canvassing the scene. Jane walked into the house. It was a regular house, could have used some work, but cozy. As she walked past the kitchen and through the living room, she stopped in the middle of the hallway, staring at a picture of 3 light complexioned kids. The two older boys, who looked about 13 years old, were obviously identical twins. The only difference was their dimples were in opposite cheeks. In between them was a little girl, not more than a year old. She had dimples in both cheeks. All three children had green eyes, rosy lips and curly sandy brown hair with copper and blonde streaks. _**They're really cute kids,**_ Jane thought with a faint smile. As she walked down the hallway, she came to an abrupt stop in the doorway of the nursery. The sight made even her falter her steps slightly. Taking a deep breath, she walked in. Maura glanced back and said simply, "This is not a suicide, Jane."

"I know."

"You kn-…what? How do you know?" Jane sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes. She motioned to the deceased man's head.

"Maura, the right side of his face is blown clean off and there is a shot gun next to his left hand. If he shot himself in the head with this shot gun, the gun would be on the right side, since that's where the most damage is. Not on his left side." She stared at Maura for a moment and continued. "Besides, who shoots themselves with a shot gun to the temple. Shot gun suicides are usually under the chin." Maura shot Jane a disapproving look.

"Jane those are all assumptions."

"Yes. But they are good assumptions. Plus you already said it's not a suicide." Jane looked at the crib more closely, then she looked back at the two chairs, noticing the rope in a pile. She took out en evidence bag and walked over to them.

"I need to bag these." Korsak said the older kids were tied up. Maybe the killer left DNA in the fibers." She stood up and looked at the chairs, noticing blood spatter. She looked back at the crib and saw some there as well. She pointed.

"Maura, there's blood on both chairs and the crib."

"Yes Jane, I took swabs alr-…Wait." Jane and Maura shared a look as the same realization hit them at the exact same moment.

"Maur, if this isn't a suicide, and all three kids were in here, that means they could have seen something. They could probably tell us who the killer or killers are!"

"Which means we have witnesses." A look passed over Jane's features. Maura's eyebrows furrowed.

"Jane, what is it?"

"Maur, if those kids saw something, they could be in danger. Whoever killed this man right here, " as she jabbed a finger at the man on the floor, "will want to keep those kids quiet." Maura gasped. "Which means, I need to take them into protective custody."

A/N: Be forewarned, this is going to get a bit angsty, and a bit dramatic, with bits and pieces of fluff and Rizzles! Please comment and review if you so choose


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Zechariah Masters, Ezekiel Masters, and Cherokee Masters. **

I had a dream last night, and I knew I had to put it in the story. Enjoy!

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Jane walked out of the house with Maura following close behind. A gurney with the body was being wheeled out. Everyone stopped and stared for a moment, before Jane shook herself walking over to Frost.

"You were right." She sighed shaking here head. "Where are the kids at?" Frost pointed over towards two cop cars.

"DCS is here as well. Since they're all minors. Some woman…uh…Priscilla Douglas, is the case worker." They shared a look.

"Well the kids may have seen something, so like I told Maura inside, they're going into protective custody until I can find the bastard that did this." She walked away, leaving Maura and Frost standing side by side watching her. As Jane made her way over to the two squad cars, Frost turned to Maura with a confused look.

"Oh, based on my preliminary examination of the body, I'm ruling this a suspicious death. I will have to run further tests before I can rule it a homicide, but I am most certain this was definitely not a suicide." She glanced back at Jane who was now crouched down peering into one of the squad cars.

"You know, Jane may try to hide it behind her tough cop exterior," Maura and Frost shared a smile before he continued, "But she has a soft spot for children. She won't rest until she finds who did this."

"I know."

"I'm her partner, and she takes my advice on occasion." He glanced at Maura. "But she listens to you more than anyone. You're her voice of reason. Don't let her run herself into the ground on this one. I've got a feeling those kids are gonna depend on her for than just finding their father's killer." He smiled and walked away, leaving Maura alone in her thoughts_**. Does he know? Can he tell? Jane and I have kept 'us' a secret for almost 5 months now, and it's getting hard to keep it from everyone. I've caught Jane staring and I'm almost certain she's caught me staring. Has anyone else noticed? We'll tell people soon. Just not yet. **_

R&I

Meanwhile, Jane was trying to talk to the kids. She kneeled down at the squad car and three sets of the most shocking green eyes fearfully peered back at her. She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Jane." She waited for one of them to say something. When none of them did, she continued. "I'm with the Boston Police Department. I'm not here to hurt you…and you aren't in any trouble." She looked at the three of them. "Can you tell me your names?" Still they stared at her with wide eyes. "Please?" The boys looked at each other and started to talk.

The boy closest to Jane said, "Putti coma see frets kisfred amled frebuli?" Jane attempted to keep a straight face. _**The hell kinda language is that? Frost and Korsak were right. I have never heard anything like this before. Oh Maura's gonna love this.**_

"Donsa deo liopi furntsa sreiu gluio stoppa." The boy farthest away looked back at Jane. She could see he had a dimple in the right cheek. Looking back at his brother, he continued, "Quilipo credfilis as I friliu zadfres." The boy closest to Jane sighed, and looked at her. He had a dimple in his left cheek. Maura stepped up behind Jane.

"Idioglossia" Maura beamed. "Well actually theirs is called cryptophasia, or twin talk."

"What?!" Jane rolled her eyes. Maura went on.

"It's the secret language of twins. It's quite fascinating. Well actually, Idioglossia is referred to the language of one person or a few people, especially in small children. However the latter is reserved for twins." She thought for a moment. "Although most twins grow out of it."

"Alright Google-mouth…I'm getting their names." She looked at the kids. "Oh, this is Dr. Maura Isles."

"You can call me Maura!" She piped up.

"I'm Zechariah. You can call me Zach. That's my twin brother…"

"Ezekiel. I go by Zeke. And this," he points to the little girl.

"This is Cherokee, we always called her Rook."

"Drove our dad crazy. But we would catch him calling her that too." They all shared a sad smile_**. Geez, these two finish each other's sentences. Maura is definitely gonna enjoy these two.**_

Zach glanced back at Jane. "We know why you're here with us. You want to know what we saw."

"Uh…" Jane rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah…I do, but first we have to get you guys someplace safe." She looked all three in the face. "You're gonna come with me to the police station. From there, we'll figure out something, but just know you won't be separated nor will you be going with DCS. You're witnesses to a murder, so we need to put you into protective custody. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." They said together.

"Ok, I'll be right back." She got up and walked with Maura to Ms. Priscilla Douglas.

"Jane, I have seen plenty of twins in passing, but I must admit, these boys fascinate me to the nth degree!" She smiled wide.

"Ho," Jane chuckled, "Wait til you hear them talk to each other. It'll blow you mind." She looked over at Maura.

"That's not possible. To blow the mind could possibly cause brain damage or death. Besides the only way to really blow the mind would be to open the cranium cap and literally blow on the brain, which is rather unsanitary." Maura gave Jane a look. Jane glared.

"Ok, you are officially ridiculous." She pulls Maura forward, "C'mon!"

"What?" Maura whined, "Jane…"

R&I

Having spoke with Ms. Douglas, the caseworker, Jane and Maura walked back to the squad car with the kids.

"Alright, you three are coming with us. I want you guys to pack a bag for each of you." Looking back at Maura, she proceeded. "Maura and I will help. Cool?"

The boys looked at each other. "Yeah." They said in unison.

When they walked into the house, all three were very quiet. Both boys had one of Cherokee's hands, and they walked quietly to their rooms. The boy's rooms were directly across the hall from each other. Zach's was on the left and Zeke's was on the right. Zach took Cherokee with him, picking her up and placing her on the bed.

"Take whatever you need." Jane said standing in the hallway. "I know this is a hard time for you guys." The boys both nodded. Maura just stood quietly. She walked over to Jane.

"Maybe you or I should get the little girl's things." She looked at Jane. "They're in the nursery."

"Yeah, you're right." She stood in the middle of the hallway. "Hey boys, Maura and I are gonna get some things for Rook." Both boys let out a small sigh of relief. Jane put a hand to her heart at the sight.

"Ok." They said in unison.

"I'm going to have to get used to that." Jane whispered to Maura. She gave her a puzzled look.

"Used to what?"

"Them answering together, finishing each other's sentences, their language. I've never experienced it before." Once they grabbed everything they thought they might need for Rook, Maura and Jane joined the kids in the living room.

"You have everything?" Maura asked them.

"Yes ma'am." As they walked out of the house, Jane leaned into Maura.

"See?" She whispered. They both shared a smile, mentally preparing themselves for what was to come.

**A/N: PMs and Reviews make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Once everyone was settled in Jane's car, they headed back to the precinct.

"Hey guys," Jane peered at them through the rearview mirror, "is there anyone I can call for you? Your mom? Or other family members?"

Zach spoke up, "No ma'am, our mom died when she was having Rook." He glanced over to his brother, who was glaring at him.

"Odugy wufesa dertus shul jik." Zeke muttered, casting a glance at Jane. Zack leaned over and whispered, "ligfred shujndeft gresd." Zeke turned to look out the window. Rook was smiling and playing with her fingers and Zach was staring at Jane's profile.

When they arrived at the precinct, Jane asked them if they were hungry. At the mention of food, Zeke, who Jane pegged to be the quiet twin, perked up significantly.

"I'm starving!" He said with bright eyes. "What can we have?" Jane couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well, we only have cauliflower, asparagus, and pickled beets. So, you'll have to pick from those." His eagerness immediately deflated.

"Oh…well, I'm not that hungry." Jane couldn't help but crack up.

"I'm only kidding!" She smiled, while trying to contain her laughter. "There aren't any of those things." She looked at him, "You should have seen your face Zeke."

"That wasn't funny." He muttered, but the corners of his mouth quirked up.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." She smiled at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. She then picked up Rook, holding her on her hip, and said, "C'mon, let's get you guys some food." They walked into the café, where Jane spotted Angela.

"Hey Ma!" Angela walked over to the quad, just as Maura walked in. Spotting her, Jane said "Hey Maur."

"Who is this precious little girl?" Angela asked, tickling her sides. The little girl squealed in delight. Noticing the boys, she then asked, "And these handsome young men?" Jane rolled her eyes at the boys and they giggled.

"This is Cherokee," she said jutting her hip out, "And this is" she started, taking a moment to distinguish the two. "Wait a minute…" she looked at them for a moment. Maura and Angela just looked on with amused expressions. The boys looked at each other, trying to hold in their laughter. "Smile for me." Jane told them. They both obliged. "Ok, now we're getting somewhere!" Jane smiled, "Ok, this one" pointing to the boy with the dimple in his left cheek, "is Zach. And this one" pointing to the boy with the dimple in his right cheek "is Zeke." She smiled wide at her accomplishment.

"That's really good!" Zeke spoke up, "It usually takes other people forever to tell us apart." He was genuinely impressed. He and his brother shared a look. One that said _I like her. _

"Well that's because I'm a detective." She tried to pose as a superhero with her hands on her hips, but it looked funny since she was still holding Cherokee. Everyone laughed. "Hey Ma, can you get them something to eat?"

"Sure, hun." She was still smiling, and asked, "What would you guys like?"

"Um…" Zeke thought for a moment.

"Do you have any grits?" Zach finished for him. Zeke looked over at Zach, nodding his head excitedly. Jane, Angela, and even Maura looked confused.

"Ok, What is a 'grit'?" She asked, pursing her lips with furrowed eyebrows, glancing between the two. The boys both glanced at each other before snickering.

"First of all, it's 'grits'..." One said.

"…not 'grit'." The other said with a laugh.

"Plural..not singular." Once their laughter died down some, one of them asked.

"So none of you have ever had grits before?" They both peered around at the three women, who all shook their heads. "Oh, wow. You guys have no idea what you're missing. Maybe when all of this get's straightened out, we'll make you some." Zach said.

"They're really good with cheese and shrimp!" Zeke then backed his brother up.

Angela got the three kids situated at a nearby table. She then went in the back and got burgers and fries for the boys and mac and cheese for the baby. Jane told them that she and Maura would be back soon to check on them, but they had to go do some work first. It was then, that the gravity of the situation fully hit the boys and they got really quiet while eating. They avoided al eye contact except with each other. It hurt Jane to see them like this, to see how this whole situation effected them, but she crouched down and looked them in the face.

"I promise to find who did this." She paused for a moment as the twins stared at her, their gazes full of hope. "And when I do, Everything will be ok." She smiled. "Ok?"

Yes ma'am."

**A/N: This was just a quick chapter. I understand the situation is a bit dark, but I wanted to lighten the mood some, since these are kids…which is why I added the little bit about the grits. I had someone ask me what a 'grit' was and I thought it was funny. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I promised you guys Chapter 4 two weeks ago. Lee's death kinda hit me harder than I thought it would. I really liked that dude. Like really REALLY…**

**Anyway it took me almost a whole week to do these next two chapters (possibly three, if I split up chapter 5). I actually wrote an outline and did two drafts, so I don't think I'm doing this story as the wind blows any more. I hope you like it.**

**Again, I own nothing but this plot, storyline and these kids.**

**R&I**

Shortly after Jane left for the bullpen and Maura left for the morgue, Angela walked over to check on the kids. Everyone's plate were clean and glasses were empty; the boys were playing Peek-A-Boo with Cherokee.

"Hey Guys. You want me to get you anything else?" she asked as she cleared away the dishes.

"Yes, please!" They both exclaimed, then faltered. "If it's ok…?"

"Sure thing!" Smiling, Angela looked between the two boys, "What can I get you?"

"Do you have any chili cheese fries?" Zeke asked hopefully.

"We sure do." Angela replied with a nod.

"How about hot dogs?" came Zach.

"Yes sir" Angela chuckled at the growing smiles on their faces.

"Ok!" Zeke clapped his hands, "In that case, I would like two cheese burgers and an order of chili cheese fries." He though for a moment, "Also a strawberry milkshake."

"And I would like two chili cheese dogs, an order of fries, and a chocolate milkshake." Came Zach's equally ecstatic reply. "And for Rook, just an order of fries and some apple juice."

"Please and thank you!" They both said together.

"Peas!" piped up Cherokee.

Angela laughed, "Of course boys!" Leaning in, she tweaked Cherokee's nose. "You kids are such sweethearts." Turning away she said, "I'll go get your food for you, ok?"

"Yes ma'am."

**R&I**

Not even twenty minutes after getting their food, Angela was once again greeted with clean plates and empty glasses.

"Mary and all the saints! You kids sure can eat!" Zach laughed while Zeke chuckled.

"Yes ma'am…we're growing boys." They both lifted their arms, flashing and flexing their muscles.

"We burn a lot. So we're always hungry." Zach said with a shrug.

"I see," Angela nodded. "You two eat more than my three kids ate at your age. Although, I must say, Jane _did _come close to you." She ponders for a moment. "I wouldn't mind having grandkids to feed like this all the time."

"Well, Mrs. Rizzoli, as long as we're around, we will happily devour anything you prepare." Both boys nod their head with vigor. "I have a very _very_ strong feeling you are an excellent cook." Angela leaned in, as if to whisper a secret.

"Oh, sweetie pie, you have no idea." She winked. They shared a laugh before Zeke asked about her grandkids.

"Well, I have one. Tommy Jr. Or TJ for short. But he's still just a baby."

"Doo Jane and Maura plan on giving you some?" Zeke asked. Zach quickly delivered a swift kick to his shin under the table and glared.

"OWW! You little SHIT! What was THAT for?" Zeke rubbed his leg.

"Zerat fuh gryle drij soka!"

"WHAT?! Women don't need a man to have kids!" Zeke continued to rub his leg glaring at his brother the whole time. He looked up at Angela. "I mean, they are together, right?"

It was an innocent enough question. Angela thought about all of the men it never seemed to work out with for Jane. The more she thought about it, the more everything seemed to click. The unusually close-bonded relationship Jane and Maura shared. The fact that Jane went to Maura's for everything. The long stares, the lingering touches, the small smiles. It all made perfect sense. Hell the fact that Jane allowed Maura to hug her and touch her hands when no one else could, should have been enough proof. _**How could children, who'd only known them less than a day, pick on this so quickly? **_

While Angela stared off into space, Zeke began to worry. He didn't dare cast a look in his brother's direction.

"Mrs. Rizzoli, I'm- I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend-" Zeke muttered, dropping his head forward. Coming to Angela quickly smiled.

"Oh no, sweetie." She placed a hand on his shoulder to assure him, "No, no….you didn't say anything wrong."

"You sure?" Because I really didn't mean to offend anyone by assuming anything." He peeked up. "You know what they say about _assuming_."

"Yeah," Zach smirked with a gleam in his eye, "that it makes an a-" His comment was effectively cut off as a hand clamped across his mouth.

"Uh uh. Language." She scolded before turning back to Zeke. "Speaking of, Zeke, apologize to your brother."

"For what?"

"You called him a 'little shit'." She stared. "Apologize."

"But he kicked me!" Zeke said angrily. Angela removed her hand from across Zach's mouth.

"Both of you, apologize. Now." Her tone gave no room for argument, but her lips quirked up in a tiny smile before going back flat again.

"Sorry."

"Sorry." Angela smiled.

"Now that that is settled," she glanced at the empty plates. _**Hmmm, I wonder…**_"You two play sports?"

At the mention of the word, the boys' energy bounced off of each other. They had the biggest, brightest smiles Angela had ever seen and their eyes sparkled with excitement.

"We're pretty much all around athletes!"

"Basketball, football-" Zach began ticking sports off his fingers.

"-soccer, baseball-"

"-hockey, track, and swimming." Feeling the happy vibes, Rook giggled throwing her hands up in the air and squealed.

"All of that, huh?" Angela laughed at the boys' nod. "Well what about those grades?" She asked, glancing between the two.

"Well…"Zeke paused with a smirk and cocked his head to the side, "We're straight A students."

"Except for that one time you got a C in History-"

"Hey! Shut up!" Zeke cut in.

"-and Dad pulled you from the baseball team." Zach said with a laugh.

"Yeah…" Zeke muttered. "But after that I busted my butt and never got another one." He looked up at Angela. "I got an A in the class."

"Well good for you! Smart and talented." She gave him a pat on the back and he sent a smug grin in his brother's direction. Zack made a face, playfully rolling his eyes.

"RIZZOLI!" an agitated shout from the back called, causing all three kids to flinch. Angela just tsked and rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No worries, Loves. That's just Stanley. Sit tight, and I'll be back. She threw a wink over her shoulder as she walked away.

While Angela wiped down the counters by the register, she looked fondly at the Masters' children. _**Those three truly are wonderful kids. So polite and mannerable. So smart and talented and absolute sweethearts. And the baby…I could just eat her up! She's adorable. **_Her smile faltered slightly with her next thought. _**What's going to happen to them? I would HATE for them to end up lost within the system, or worse; split up. That would be awful. They need a family who will love them unconditionally. A family who will be understanding, sympathetic, and supportive of what these babies are going through. **_

Feeling eyes on them, the boys glanced back, looking around before they met those of Angela. Catching their gaze, she shot them a quick smile, receiving one in return. _**Even in this horrible situation, they still find the ability to smile. They really are amazing. **_She paused mid swipe as her smile quickly vanished. _**How long will it take before this really hits them? **_

**R&I**

Over at the table, Zeke was fidgeting. Zach noticed, but kept silent; even as a feeling of unease settled over him. He gave Zeke a look that said '_Whatever you're thinking, do not do it.' _Zeke was the first to break eye contact, quickly looking down at his hands.

"Zeke-" Zach began.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He abruptly stood up. "I'll be back." He started to walk away.

Zach watched him. "You know where it is?"

"Yeah."

"Zeke-" Zach signed, resigned. Zeke turned to face him with a look that said '_Let me go._' Once he set his mind on something, good luck trying to persuade him otherwise. Zach let him go. "Don't get lost."

"Whatever."

Glancing over at Rook, who was still chewing on fries, he whispered, "Zeke's up to something, Baby Girl. I can feel it." She simply smiled and kept chewing.

Down the hall, Zeke did go to the bathroom like he said he would. But he was also looking for the directory. Finding it, he read the floor that had her name and where her domain was located. Walking over to the elevator, he pressed the down button and prayed no one would stop him once he got there.

**R&I**

Jane and Maura were standing side by side peering over the body.

"There is no way for me to make a positive facial ID." Maura said while delicately removing birdshot out of what was left of the man's face.

"Thank you, Dr. Obvious." Jane snapped glaring up at the ME. Seeing the look of hurt flash across Maura's face, Jane's eyes immediately softened and she ran a hand through her hair pushing it away from her face. "I'm sorry, Maur. I'm a bit on edge…and I'm taking it out on you." She sighed, "it's just, I hate that these kids had to watch this happen."

"It's alright, Jane." Maura shrugged, "Actually, it's not. But it is." She gave Jane a small smile. As they quietly talked to each other, a face peeked through the window in the door.

Neither woman heard the soft whoosh of the door opening. Neither saw the young adolescent boy standing in the open space. Neither saw his eyes shining bright with unshed tears.

But there he stood. Silently gazing at what was left of his father's face. No more, could he look into warm kind eyes that held little judgment. No more could he run home ecstatic over a Chemistry test he worked hard on. Never again would he hear his father's booming laugh. Never would he ever hear his father's voice rise up above everyone else's during a basketball game as he ran down the court for a fast break. Never. Ever. Again. Would he be able to tell his father how much he loved him. _**Be strong. You can do this Zeke. **_But as he thought the thought, a strangle gasp escaped from his lips, one he tried so hard to keep quiet.

Jane and Maura quickly turned. Jane saw the faint indentation in his right cheek. _**Zeke.**_ As though he didn't see them looking at him, he kept his eyes riveted on the bloody mess of his father's head, taking a deep breath when Maura pulled the sheet up.

"His name was D-Damien. Damien M-M-Masters." He whispered. Sniffing, he continued, "His birthday was September 24th. He was only 36. He was-wasn't s-sup-supposed t-t-to die. H-He was t-too young. He-He was-wasn't sup-supposed to lea-leave us-us al-alone." A single tear escaped his eye and slid down his cheek. He tried desperately to keep them at bay, but he was already losing the battle.

"He was all we had left!" He furiously swiped at his eyes, finally pressing the heels of his hands against them in an effort to stem the flow. Jane slowly made her way to where he was standing, stopping no more than a foot away; and waited. Zeke threw his hands to his sides where they clenched into tight fists.

"Now-Now we're al-all alone! W-We don't h-h-have anybody else!" At this, Jane tugged his arm, pulling him into her, and he broke. Heart wrenching sobs of anger, defeat, hurt, and pain erupted from the child's throat.

"Why did this h-h-hap-happen to u-u-us? Wh-wh-what d-d-did we d-d-d-do t-to deserve th-this?" He squeezed Jane around the middle as tight as he could, fingertip digging into her back She rubbed his back in gentle circles, holding him to her, waiting for him to calm down. "We-we were g-g-good k-k-kids, J-J-Jane." He sobbed.

"I know, sweetheart. I know." She sighed and pressed a kiss to his temple. Although her own eyes were misty, she remained calm and collected. _**Now is not the time for me to cry. I have to be these kids' rock. They depend on me now.**_ "She hummed softly until his sobs settled down to hiccups. Pulling back, Jane gripped his small shoulders. Bringing her hands up to cup his face, she stared into endless pools of green. The anguish, the heartache, the sorrow, the pain…it was all there.

"I-I-I c-c-could-couldn't l-look…I-I j-just couldn't." He mumbled looking down.

"You shouldn't have had to." Shaking her head, she continued, "No one should EVER have to go through what you and your siblings went through." She stooped a little to catch his eyes again, "And baby I am so so sorry you had to." She pulled him back to her where his arms automatically went around her again and his head rested against her shoulder. "You ok?"

"Not really." Came his soft reply, "But I will be. In time." Maura walked over with tissues. Her eyes and nose were red.

"We will find who did this." She said with a watery smile as she handed them to him. He took them and muttered, "Thank you, Maura." He turned away to dry his eyes and clean his face.

"You ready to go?" Jane asked, checking her watch. "It's almost 8." Zeke took a deep breath before nodding his head, some of the brightness returning back to his eyes.

"Where will we go?" He looked between the two women.

"You'll be staying at my house until all of this is settled." Maura smiled.

"Ok."

Maura looked at Jane, "I'll be home later. I want to stay and finish up some things." Eyes holding, Maura's say _'I need to find something.' _ Jane nodded while Zeke looked on. _**Oh yeah, they're definitely together.**_

"Alright then, I'll see you at home." Jane reaches out for Maura, her fingers instantly wrapping around Maura's forearm giving her a squeeze. Still staring at Maura, Jane says, "C'mon Zeke!" She turned away from her girlfriend walking towards the door. Zeke moves to follow, but stops, fighting with himself. Jane watches from her door, while Maura watches from the autopsy table; their eyes meeting before swiveling back to the boy.

He walked over to the sheet covered body and placed his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Bye, dad." He whispered. Turning away, he changed his mind before walking to where Maura stood. Pausing for a moment, as f questioning whether this is the right thing to do, he leans forward, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you for what you do." He pulled back. "I know you'll find who did this." He stared into her golden eyes.

Giving him a gently smile, she said, "I will. We will." She gripped his hand. "I promise."

Nodding, he walked away to join Jane at the door. As they walk out, Jane dips her head in Maura's direction and winks. Looking back, Zeke calls, "See you at…home?"

"Yes." No hesitation. He and Jane both wave as they make their way to the elevator. When they stopped in front of the doors, Zeke remembered something. Quickly glancing up at the tall brunette, he asked, "How did you know it was me?" At her confused look, he continued, "How'd you I was Zeke?" The doors opened and they both stepped inside. Jane chuckled, pointing to his cheek.

"Your dimple." She stated with a smug smirk. He looked up at her, then back down again as the doors closed.

"Oh…"

**A/N: Give me a few hours for chapter 5. There may even be a chapter 6 today. I didn't realize how long I made this chapter (these chapters). But I'm making up for you guys having to wait over two months. Please forgive me?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As promised, Chapter 5, ladies and gents .**

**R&I**

Upstairs, Jane made her way up to the bullpen, letting Frost and Korsak know she was calling it a night. While they were up there, Zeke received more assurances that they would nail the person responsible for this. Even Detective Crowe stepped up saying that it anyone was able to find the guy, it was Jane and her team. To say Jane was rendered speechless would be an understatement. She simply nodded in his direction.

When the two of them finally made it down to the café, Angela was still there sitting with Zach and Cherokee. Zach took one look at Zeke and knew; just as Zeke caught Zach rubbing his chest.

"Pun gifred streig blipder wik blinv?" Jane knows it's a question because of the inflection at the end. Glancing at Angela she shrugs.

"It's a things they do…Idioglossary or something. Maura can explain it." She said, picking Rook up. She notices that Zach has stopped rubbing his chest. Angela just nods and stares at the boys.

"Sart dren fring wased treiot hugstred sturhaf wurh bredbut loitfsea."

You sure?" Zach asked, holing his fist up.

"Yeah, bro." Zeke bumped his against his brother's, both of them smiling. "How about you?" He pointed to Zach's chest. "I saw you."

"Yeah he'd been doing that for a while." Angela cut in. His eyes were a little red and he kept rubbing his chest. I asked him if he was ok, but he told me he was fine." Zach sighed as Zeke began to explain.

"There are times where we just know something is up with the other. It could be a feeling or a vibe, but we feel each other's emotions on occasion. Usually they have to be really strong emotions like anger, or extreme happiness," Looking at Angela he said, "you saw that today when we were talking about sports." Glancing back at his brother he softly said, "And sometimes we feel each other's sadness." Lifting his shoulders in a shrug, he said, "It's a twin thing I guess."

"Well I'll have to keep that in mind." She smiled trying to lighten the mood, but she kept an eye on the boys. "You guys ready?" she asked adjusting Cherokee on her hip.

"Yes ma'am." At that precise moment, Zach's stomach decided to make an appearance. He looked down in embarrassment, a small smile playing on his lips. Angela turned to him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Again?!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Jane, these boys are like bottomless pits!" she exclaimed with a hearty laugh. Jane snickered, bouncing Rook on her hip.

"How does pizza sound?" The boys high-fived each other.

"Yes!"

"Let's go then." Jane smiled and turned to walk away. "Bye, Ma."

**R&I**

In the car, Zach sat staring out the window sulking because Zeke beat him in Rock, Paper, Scissors for the front seat. At the same time, they both asked, "Are you and Maura together?" Jane took a deep breath before glancing to right, staring into a set of inquisitive eyes. She thought she saw the tiniest spark of mischief, but just as she thought it, the spark was gone. She then looked up into the rearview mirror to be met with an identical set. _**What the hell? I could lie about it, but for what? **_Taking a hand off the steering wheel, she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah…we are." She mumbled. Zeke saw her ears turn pink. She quickly held up a finger. "BUT do NOT tell anyone!" The boys got quiet and smiled. "Ok?"

"Ok." The last thing Jane wanted, or needed for that matter was for Angela to find out about her and Maura before it was time. Jane cut her eyes over to Zeke who was staring out of the window, then up to look at Zach who also was back to looking out the winder. Rook was just n her own little world, gibbering and playing with her fingers. Jane smiled to herself.

"And how do you do that?" Jane asked while waiting for the light to turn green.

"Do _what?_" The asked, already knowing.

"You know full well what I'm talking about!" They both went to open their mouths to speak at the same time. "SEE! _That! _What you were just about to do! That thing you do." The boys fell out in a fit of laughter.

"We don't know." Zach shrugged.

"It's just a twin thing." Zeke said next to her. Jane scoffed as she pulled into Maura's driveway.

"Alright, we're here." Cutting the ignition, she stepped out and opened the back door to get the baby. The boys glanced around.

"Wow, this is nice." Zach said, grabbing his bag as well as Cherokee's.

"Yeah, that's Maura for you" Jane stated, giving a dry chuckle. Jane unlocked the door and everyone walked in, only to be greeted by a very happy, very energetic Jo Friday.

"This is Jo Friday." Jane said as the boys bent to pet her. Jo went back and forth between both, giving them kisses and promptly laid on her back for a belly rub. Rook however, stayed back behind Jane, clutching her legs in tiny hands.

"Awe, sweetie. Jo's real nice!" she cooed.

"Oh shit!" Zeke jumped to his feet, Zach followed. Jane lifted a single eyebrow.

"What is THAT?!" They both pointed, then met Jane's steely gaze. Zeke cringed slightly as Zach chuckled.

"That's twice today, you've got caught!" Zach laughed, "And by a mother and daughter, no less." He couldn't control the laughter bubbling out of him.

"Shut up, jerk!" Zeke shoved him and looked back at Jane.

"Sorry…It was reflex. Happens when I'm surprised." He tried to smile. "I'll work on that."

"Good." She looked down to see Bass ambling toward them. "This is Bass. Maura's turtle…Excuse me." She cleared her throat. "Tortoise." Zach made a face.

"What's the difference?" He asked.

"Exactly! That's what I say to Maura all the time! But don't let her hear you say that."

"Dude." Zeke gave him a blank stare. "Turtles can swim and go underwater. A tortoise can actually drown if submerged in water for too long." Both Zach and Jane rolled their eyes at him.

"Alright Smartypants. Not everyone's favorite subject is science."

"Whatever." Jane watched the boys' banter thinking about how well they could fit in. _**Hey! Where the hell did that come from? No…let's solve this case first. They are not puppies or kittens. They are human beings…we need to figure out what happened before we think about what happens to them. Although I would really like to…NO! STOP IT! Not right now! **_Shaking the thoughts away for the moment, Jane showed the kids their room as well as the guest bathroom, that way both boys could shower at the same time instead of one waiting for the other to finish. Unable to come to a decision, they settled on Rock, Paper, Scissors…again.

"Ready?" Both nodded.

"Rock-"

"-Paper-"

"-Scissors-"

"-Shoot!" Both had rock. The twins sigh. "Again."

"Rock-"

"-Paper-"

"-Scissors-"

"-Shoot!" Both had scissors. Jane snickered.

"Shit." Zeke muttered under his breath. He hoped Jane didn't catch that….but just to be on the safe side, he didn't risk a glance in her direction.

"Ready?" Zach asked. Zeke nodded once.

"Rock-"

"-Paper-"

"-Scissors-"

"-Shoot!" Zach had paper and Zeke had scissors.

"Aha! YESSSS!" Zeke shouted. "I win!" Zach sucked his teeth, grabbed his bag and stomped off to the bathroom downstairs, leaving Zeke the bathroom in the bedroom. Jane just chuckled, letting Zeke know she would order the pizza while everyone bathed. Walking with Cherokee into her bedroom, she order the pizza, filling the tub for the baby's bath. Hanging the phone up, she undressed the girl and placed her in the tub, which was now full of bubbles.

Immediate splashing occurred.

**R&I**

Thirty minutes late, Jane found herself on the couch in front of the tv with a pajama clad Cherokee watching Finding Nemo. Jo was laying next to Jane with her head resting on Jane's thigh, since the baby finally warmed up to her. Jane had taken off her dress shirt and was just wearing a black tank top and her dress slacks. The boys came into the living at the same time. When Jane told the two to get comfortable, they did exactly that. Zeke was in basketball shorts and a wife beater, while Zack was shirtless in pajama pants. At Jane's raised eyebrow, Zach shrugged, flopping down on the couch.

"You told us to get comfortable." He gestured to his attire, "This is comfortable." Just then the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here!" They shouted, and Zach hopped up to follow Jane. After paying for the pizza and telling the pizza boy to keep the change, she was handed four boxes. Padding to the kitchen, Jane said, "I got pepperoni, veggie lovers, meat lovers, and cheese." She pulled down plates for everyone just as Angela walked in the door.

"Jane?!" she called out.

"In the kitchen, Ma!" To the boys she told them, "Save some veggie for Maura. Leave some pepperoni for me. And don't eat all the cheese." She picked up a slice for the baby as the boys loaded their plates. "I'm not sure how much Rook will eat." She said as she cut the slice into bite sized pieces.

"Yes ma'am." Zach had four slices and Zeke had five. Angela walked in as they rushed out. "Hi, Mrs. Rizzoli," they said with full mouths.

"Hi, boys. Don't talk with your mouth full." She scolded. They laughed, swallowing quickly as they made their way to the living room.

"Yes ma'am." Strolling into the kitchen, Angela watched as Jane lifted the baby up onto the island and helped her eat. With cheeks stuffed and saucy fingers, Cherokee garbled something and waved at Angela. Smiling, Angela went over.

"Hi baby!" That goes for you too!" she cooed, running fingers through the baby's hair. "No talking with your mouth full."

"Eat! Eat!" Cherokee squealed picking up more and shoving it into her mouth. Laughing, Angela looked at Jane.

"How's everything gong?" She studies her daughter's profile as Jane gave a small smile.

"It's pretty good so far, Ma." One of the boys came back for more pizza. One box gone.

"Jane, may I have something to drink please?" Angela shook her head from side to side as Jane went to get glasses.

"My goodness, I don't think I've met children as polite as you are." She said, standing close to Cherokee so the child wouldn't fall.

"Uh…Thank you?" He cast his eyes down. "My parents made sure we were well behaved, well mannered, and polite. My dad's from the south…so you know. Southern Hospitality." Unsure of what to say, Angela just nodded while Jane moved over to the fridge.

"We have water, orange juice, pomegranate juice, milk, and grape juice."

"Orange juice."

"Grape juice." Jane went to pour. "Oh, I can do it." Once finished, Jane mock glared at him.

"Do NOT spill. I will not be the one to get in trouble with Maura because you two spilled juice in the living room."

"Yes ma'am."

"That goes for you too, Zach!" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am." Angela stared at Jane for a moment.

"How can you tell them apart?"

"Ma, seriously?! C'mon, I'm a detective!" She smiled ad shrugged her shoulders, "Zeke has a dimple in his right cheek and Zach has one in his left cheek." She poured Cherokee a little milk, "I picked up on it when I first met them."

Zeke came back for his plate. "Thank you." He smiled, making his dimple pop. Jane nodded and smiled back.

"You're welcome." When he was back in the living room, she turned to Angela, "You see?"

Nodding Angela said, "Yeah.. How can you miss a dimple like that?" She laughed, "It's even deeper than yours." Jane chuckled, going back to stand in front of Cherokee who's plate had been replenished, thanks to Angela.

"I'm not sure how long they'll be with us." Jane said, watching Cherokee eat. "We need to go shopping for them. The boys probably need some things, and the baby definitely needs some stuff." She helped Cherokee drink some milk. "I mean, she needs sippy cups, or-" she watched as the child drank from the cup like a big girl, "maybe just some small kid cups since she seems to know how to drink from a regular cup. She needs toys, books, a car seat, all sorts of things…" Jane's voice went on for a moment before she realized Angela wasn't even listening.

"Ma! MA!" Keeping a hand on the baby's back, Jane nudged her. "MAAA!"

The boys turned simultaneously to see what was going on. Angela focused her eyes on her daughter's face and stared. "Are you and Maura together?" _**It all makes sense. **_She thought._** Everything about these two makes perfect sense. **_

Jane looked past her mother to meet the eyes of the twins, who quickly turned around to face the tv again. When Jane failed to answer, Angela threw her arms around Jane and shouted.

"I know it! I just knew it!" She pulled back smiling. "I always did want a doctor in the family." She leaned in, giving Cherokee a kiss on the cheek and went into the living to give the boys kisses as well. Rushing back into the kitchen, she gave Jane a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight!" And in a flurry, the matriarch was gone, leaving Jane in the kitchen looking dumbfounded, wondering, _**What the FUCK just happened?**_

**A/N: The rest of this night continues in the next chapter. Thank you kindly for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is Chapter 6….and I totally forgot to credit my best friend who helped me come up with the last two chapters. This one is all mine though…I deliberately omitted telling her about this part because I really really love it and I hated to part with it. Also, I am not making 'soft' boys. I don't care that they are boys, boys have emotions as well. I hate that society tells boys that they cannot cry or hurt or have a sensitive side. I ABHOR it. So, I wanted my Masters' boys to have all of that. If I lose readers for that, OK…no skin off of m back. But don't you dare, fix your fingers to type that my boys are pussies, or wimps, or that they need to suck it up and be strong. How can ANYONE be strong after seeing someone, let a lone a parent killed in front of them? Yes they are fictional characters, but the general storyline is NOT. Please have some respect. If you wish to message me, do so, I am all for positive reviews, negative reviews, and constructive criticism. But I will NOT stand for negativity and downright demeaning messages. **

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. **

**R&I**

When Maura finally made it home that night, she was greeted by a sleeping baby, a dozing girlfriend, and two drowsy boys. Her heels clicked as she walked over to the living room. Stopping in the entryway, she gazed around at the four individuals. Jane was stretched out with her feet resting on the coffee table, The baby was laying sideways on her lap, asleep with her head tucked against the side of Jane's breast. The boys were clearly fighting sleep. One was on the floor in front of the tv, his eyes slowly closing, only for him to force them back open. The other was on the couch with his hand propping his head up against the arm. Neither noticed Maura standing there. Watching these four, she couldn't help the sense of contentment and the tugging of her heartstrings. The normalcy of it all felt so right.

Slowly making her way into the living room, she gently brushed her fingertips through Zach's curls. He flinched a little before looking up into Maura's eyes. At her soft smile, he relaxed further in the cushions.

"Hi, Maura." He mumbled.

"Hi, sweetie. Do you want to go ahead to bed?" He shook his head.

"I'm not tired." He lied.

"Yes you are." She chuckled. "Come on." She lightly tapped his shoulder as she began to walk towards Jane. "Get your brother, I'll get the baby." Zach stood up with a sigh and gently kicked Zeke in the side. Maura went over to Jane and gently tried to lift the baby out of her arms. In an instant, Jane was awake, clutching the baby tightly to herself.

"Hey, baby." Maura mumbled placing a kiss to Jane's temple. "Let me take her up to bed. I have the boys heading up there as well." Jane loosened her grip and Maura gingerly lifted the child up, placing her against her shoulder. "You go ahead to bed." Jane grunted in response as Maura walked upstairs with the kids. Standing up and stretching, Jane went around downstairs double checking all the doors and windows, making sure everything was locked and secured. She turned on the security system and clicked off the tv before trudging upstairs. Once there, she peeked in on the kids pleased to find them all asleep. Pushing her hair out of her face, she smiled at them. The baby was in the middle, protected on all sides by her older brothers. It was a precious sight. Closing the door gently, she walked down the hall to her and Maura's room.

"Maur?"

"In the bathroom, Jane." Jane moved towards the bathroom where Maura was undressing. Standing in bra and panty set that was no darker than the blush that flared across her chest under Jane's stare, Maura said, "I'm going to take a shower." She turned away, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. "I'll be out shortly." She said, glancing back over her shoulder.

"Can I join you?" Jane asked seriously, then smirked at Maura's blank expression, "Just to shower…no funny business. I just want to shower" She stepped further into the bathroom waiting for Maura's response. Maura just stared at Jane before squinting her eyes slightly.

"Ok, Jane." She turned to adjust the water temperature. "Just keep your hands to yourself." She said, chuckling while stepping in. Jane quickly stripped and stepped in behind Maura.

Once they were both showered and comfortable in bed, Jane laid across Maura's midsection. Her head was resting on her stomach while Maura ran her fingers through long brown locks.

"Maur?" rumbled Jane.

"Hmmmm?" Jane paused for a moment. After a while, Maura thought she had fallen asleep until she heard Jane's throaty question.

"What are we gonna do?" She began absently drawing patterns just under Maura's belly button. Maura sighed.

"I'm not sure, Jane." Jane knuckled an eye and exhaled.

"Did you think we'd have this many kids so early in our relationship?" Jane joked. Maura could both hear and feel the smile on Jane's face. Chuckling she said, "No, not this early." She pushed her fingers farther through Jane's hair, lightly scratching her scalp. She hummed in approval.

"I think Ma knows about us." Maura stopped mid stroke, receiving a grunt and a body jerk from Jane.

"You think so?" Maura asked, trying to sit up to look at Jane's face. Jane begrudgingly sat up and turned to face the ME.

"Yeah." She placed a hand on Maura's chest and lightly pushed until she was laying back against the pillows again, then she laid back in her original position grabbing Maura's hand and placing it back on her head. "But she's ok with it."

"Are you sure?" Maura asked, "Or are you making an assumption?" Jane could hear the skepticism in her voice and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure, Maur." She nudged her head, hoping the ME got the hint. "Now can you…?" She whined. Maura threaded her fingers through Jane's hair again and at her contented sigh, began to scratch again. Jane mumbled something incoherent and slowly succumbed to sleep. Maura, however, stayed up for a while, asking the same question Jane asked. _**What are we going to do when this is all said and done?**_

**R&I**

Later that same night, Jane was jerked awake and upright into a sitting position. Since her body wakes up before her brain, she sat listening, her body registering the sound before her mind did. Slipping from under the covers, she stumbled her way down the hall to the kid's room. Pushing the doors open, she was met with whimpering, sniffling, Cherokee. The boys were completely knocked out. Seeing Jane, the baby held her arms out as a wail escaped her tiny throat.

"Hey, baby…Shhh Shhh." Jane croaked in a whisper, picking her up. "Shhh, Rook it's ok." She placed a hand on the back of the baby's head as Rook settled against her shoulder. Turning her face into Jane's neck, she tangled her tiny hands in Jane's hair tugging a little. Jane began humming a gentle tune, whispering soft words and rubbing her back. Soon the sniffles stopped, her breathing evened out, and her grip loosened, if only just slightly. However, when Jane went to lay her back down, She squirmed and held tight, releasing a small cry.

"Ow!" Jane winced and sighed, standing back up. "It's ok Rook. It's ok." Feeling her settle against her shoulder again, Jane tried to gently pry the baby's fingers from around her hair…no such like. She had her fingers wrapped around like a vise. Pacing around the bedroom, Jane waited an extra ten minutes before trying to lay Cherokee back in the bed. As before, she woke up whimpering, wrapping her small arms around Jane's neck in a desperate effort to stay put. Jane, defeated, straightened back up.

"Alright." She nodded. "Alright." Holding Rook tight to her, Jane turned, and walked out the rom, muttering, "I guess you're sleeping with me."

Back in her bedroom, Jane had to resort to lying on her back because no other position was suitable to the child. Cherokee was now laying comfortably on her belly along Jane's torso. Her head was nestled right under Jane's chin and she was finally fitlessly asleep. _**Finally. **_With that, Jane promptly fell asleep.

While things were fine in Maura's room, Zach was being tormented by a nightmare. Jerking awake, he felt cold air against his damp skin. Rubbing his eyes, he felt moisture gathered a long his lashes. Taking a deep shaky breath, he quietly slipped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water and stared at his reflection in the mirror, as another one appears at the door.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Gripping the counter ledge, Zach stared into the sink and tried to steady his breathing.

"Nightmare?" Zeke asked, already knowing the answer. He can't help it. Doing this…it's something they both do to each other.

"No." Zeke stares until Zach meets his gaze. "Yeah." Zeke nods slowly, watching his brother closely.

"No use in lying."

"Where's Rook?" Zach asked in an effort to change the subject. He grabbed a towel and dried his face and hands.

"Most likely with Jane." Zeke tipped his head forward with a smile, "She's taken a liking to her."

"Who? Rook or Jane?" Zeke lifts a shoulder.

"Both."

"Let's go see." Zach made to brush past his brother when his arm was grabbed. Identical eyes meet and hold. Emotions; anger, hurt, sorrow, love, all flit between both faces.

"I felt it too." Zach snatched his arm back.

"Then you'll know I don't want to talk about it." He moved away and walked out of the room. Zeke stood motionless for a moment, before following out behind him. Catching up to Zach outside Maura's bedroom, he asked, "What's going to happen to us?" Zach looked sharply at his brother's face, eyebrows knitted in thought.

"I dunno, Zeke." He looked away and peered into the room, seeing a big lump on Jane's chest. "I really don't know." They both slowly walked into the room. Going over to Maura's side, he paused before gently tapping her shoulder.

"Maura?" She tried to brush the touch away. "Maura?" Her eyes slowly opened and gazed at Zach's wide eyed expression. He shifted from one foot to the other, unsure of how to ask for what he needed, and worried that he would be refused.

"What?...What is it?" Maura asked quickly sitting up. She reached for him, asking, "What's wrong, sweetie?" as he grabbed his hand. His jaw clenched causing the dimple in his left cheek to show. _**Zach**_, she thought.

"Uh..I um-" he stuttered, looking down and away. Maura's eyes softened and she absently rubbed her thumb on the back of his hand.

"You had a nightmare." His head snapped back to hers, before he gave an imperceptible nod. Looking down at the bedspread, he paused. "Can I-?" He looked back up, meeting Maura's empathetic gaze. Hie eyes pleaded what his voice could not…would not say. He prayed she understood what he was asking. She nodded.

"Yes…Yes of course." Climbed out of the bed, catching a glimpse of Zeke standing in the shadows, she asked, "You too?" He nodded.

"Ok. Come on." She pulled the covers back, instructing both boys to climb in. Jane stirred slightly, but remained asleep for the most part. She mumbled something the other three couldn't understand. Maura gazed lovingly at Jane asleep with the baby on her chest, smiling to herself.

Once the boys were in bed and settled, Maura climbed in. "Ok?" she asked peering at them. They both nodded. "Alright, try to get some sleep." Zeke turned, facing Jane and allowed his eyes to drift closed. Zach, on the other hand, was having a lot more difficulty. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was the look in his father's eyes before his head was blown apart. It was a look that said _I love you. I'll be ok. I'm sorry. Take care of your brother and sister. Be good. Take care of yourself _all at the same time. How can one forget an image like that? He didn't realize tears were falling until he took a shuddering breath. Maura stiffened beside him and turned her body to face him. All she could see was the bright shine in his eyes from the moon reflecting off of them. But he is hurting deeper than she can imagine, this she knows; and her heart grips because of it.

"Oh Zach." She whispered as he closed his eyes and a strangled sob shakes him. She sighs, unsure of how to comfort this broken child. So she does the only thing she knows to do in an uncomfortable situation.

"Did you know In the U.S., eight million people suffered through the death of someone in their immediate family last year; 800,000 new widows and widowers; 400,000 people under 25 suffered from the death of a loved one, and 1.2 million children will lose a parent to death before age fifteen." She does not know how this will help, or if this will help at all; for him to know that he is not alone, that there are others who are going through the same thing. However, something nags at her and she bites her lip before mumbling, "What can I do?"

Thankfully Jane remained asleep. However Zeke was wide awake. He had closed his eyes, but he never really got to sleep. This bond that he and Zach shared was a lot deeper than people understood. In fact, it was much deeper either of then understood, for that matter. He knew he couldn't get back to sleep, but he didn't quite know why. I wasn't until he realized Zach wasn't asleep, for him to really get it. Zeke had his moment back at the precinct, down in the morgue with Jane and Maura. Zach, however, had not. Zeke didn't think anything of it since Zach had always been the emotionally stronger one of the two.

Since leaving the bedroom to come to Maura's room, Zeke had been feeling uneasy and anxious. Zach had seemed ok at the time, but the feeling wouldn't go away. So as not to interrupt, Zeke stayed on his side facing Jane and just watched his sister sleep.

"I just-…I- I need…I just can't-…" he stuttered as fresh tears fell. Maura gently placed a hand on his to his cheek and held it there.

"Shh…it's alright." She whispered softly. "Everything will get better." She looked at him. "I know it doesn't make the pain go away, but everything is going to be ok. I promise." He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"May I listen to your heartbeat?" he asked softly, so soft Maura almost missed it. _**What an odd request. **_She thought. _**BUT, it's relaxing and soothing and it just might calm him down. **_

"Alright." She rolled onto her back as he scooted closer. Gently laying his head on the space in between Maura's ribs, he listened to the steady _thump thump, thump thump, thump thump. _He brought his arm up and draped in over her stomach as she rubbed his back. Gradually, his breathing slowed, finally evening out as he slipped into a deep dreamless sleep. Sensing he was finally asleep, Maura went as well.

Not another nightmare was had that night.

**R&I**

When Saturday morning greeted them, Maura was still in the same position as before. Zach was still slumbering across her midsection, covering her the same way ivy covers a brick walkway. Cherokee had slipped off of Jane's chest and was now curled up into the woman's side with one leg across her midsection and Jane's arm creating a barrier preventing her from falling off the bed. Zeke had found his way tangled with Jane. His face was resting on her shoulder, while one arm was bent behind him and the other draped across her sternum; and his leg was effectively pinning hers to the bed.

Maura, run by her internal alarm clock was the first to awake. It was only 6:30. Feeling and unfamiliar weight across her stomach, Maura quickly looked down. Seeing Zach, she relaxed as the events from last night came rushing back. _**He's so hurt. He's in so much pain. If they go into the system, there is a chance they will be separated. Statistically, Cherokee would go first since she is still at a desirable age. But the twins may never get out. They're all they have now…well in addition to Jane and I. We'll be there for as long as they need us to be. **_She absently began to rub Zach's back. Maura was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't realize Jane was awake. Blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear the sleep from her eyes, she glanced around and tried to sit up.

"What the….? Maur?" She rasped. Coming to, Maura turned to meet Jane's sleepy stare.

"Good morning, Jane." Maura gave Jane her biggest smile. "Uh, Zach had a nightmare last night, so I let him and Zeke stay in here with us." If anyone understood nightmares, it was Jane.

"Great." She said with a smirk, "Now we'll be waking up with the kids in bed all the time. Not that I mind…I kinda like it" She chuckled as she disentangled herself from Zeke. This proved to be easier said than done. Once it was accomplished, she was left sitting with her back against the headboard, the baby cradled in her arms and Zeke lying on his side, flush against the length of her legs. Gesturing to the baby asleep in her arms, Jane continued, "And this one here, wouldn't let me lay her down properly so I was left having to sleep on my back with her across my chest. Maura smiled.

"I know. I saw when the twins came in." Jane cocked her raised an eyebrow for Maura to continue. "Well, like I told you, Zach had a nightmare and asked if he could sleep in here with us. Zeke as well. He," she pointed to Zeke who rolled onto his back, "fell asleep almost immediately." She turned her attention to the boy still laying on her stomach. "But this one, had a bit of trouble." She brushed her fingers through his short curls. "I comforted him as best as I could, but he asked to listen to my heartbeat." Gingerly, lifted his head a little so that she could scoot up and sit against the headboard. Shifting a little to get comfortable, she gently placed Zach's head in her lap, where he continued to sleep.

Jane just watched the tenderness with which Maura treated the boy. It brought a soft smile to her face as she thought _**She's getting attached already and isn't gonna wanna let them go. **_

"Once he was settled, he seemed to calm down and finally went back to sleep. He stayed that way the rest of the night." Jane sighed and cracked her neck.

"Well I can guarantee you that if Zach was upset like that last night, Zeke definitely wasn't asleep until after he calmed down. She then explained to Maura what happened in the diner between the two boys after leaving the morgue. Maura nodded.

"Ah. Yes, the Twin Connection." At Jane's blank stare, Maura continued. "It's basically a theory about how twins can feel each other's emotions, sometimes even physical pain. For instance, if a female identical twin goes into labor, her twin sister could possibly feel her contractions. Or if a child falls off of a bike, his identical twin might feel the same pain he did." They both look between the boys. "It's an extraordinary bond they share." Maura thought for a moment. "I wonder why Zeke didn't say something while Zach was still up." Jane shrugged.

"Because Zeke had his moment, uninterrupted, with us in the morgue. He wanted to give Zach that same courtesy." Jane shook her head. "It's a sibling thing, Maur." Looking back down at all three kids, Jane chuckled.

"Maur, they all sleep like rocks." She muttered, running her hand softly across the baby's forehead and cheek.

"At least they are sleeping." Maura remarked, staring at the boy in her lap. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Zeke's eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes and scrubbing a hand across his face. Remembering where he was, he flicked his eyes over to meet Jane's. She met him with a smile.

"Morning, Sleepyhead." He sat up and crossed his legs, resting his chin in his hand.

"Morning." He mumbled groggily.

"How did you sleep?" Maura asked. He turned his head to face her. She took in his red eyes and small bags under them as he shrugged. "Ok, I guess." He yawned just as Zach tensed and sneezed, rolling onto his back; his head still resting on Maura's lap.

"Bless you." She stroked his cheek.

"Thank you." He barely got it out before his head disappeared in his shirt where he proceeded to sneeze four more times in rapid succession. Zeke rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"He does that every morning." Jane just stared at the interaction between Maura and Zach.

"Morning." He said, pulling his shirt off of his face.

"Good morning, sweetie." She smiled as she peered down into his face. "I see you slept better." She said in a whisper. "You didn't move at all." She said with a giggle. But Zach sighed.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that." He looked away. "I just-" But Jane cut him off.

"Hey!." Zach lifted his head, where intense brown eyes met remorseful green. "Never apologize for how you feel or needing something. You have been traumatized. Ok?" She peered at him. "If you need anything, anything at all, you come to us. I don't care what time it is." She looked back and forth between both boys, letting them know this went for the two of them. "Don't ever be ashamed to come to us. Ever. I understand what your feeling, ok?"

"Yes ma'am." They both nodded.

"Alright then." She looked down, only to be gaze into wide green eyes. "Wow…I'm never going to get over just how green you guy's eyes are." She smiled at the boys before looking down again. "Well good morning to you to, sweat pea!" She was met with a smile and a giggle.

"Potty!" Cherokee clapped her hands. Jane quickly looked at Maura who looked at the boys with an amused expression. Zeke quickly piped up.

"Yeah, she's potty trained. She just needs help getting up on the toilet." He smiled.

"Ok, well how about this. I'll help her potty and you guys head downstairs to help Maura with breakfast. Then, "She cast a quick glance in Maura's direction, who's face was sympathetic, especially after what happened in the middle of the night. Zeke caught the exchange and his heart pounded and his stomach dropped. This is what he dreaded.

"We know." He sighed, looking down at his brother. They shared a look of understanding, while Jane and Maura shared a look of apology.

Zach took a breath, making Maura shift her attention to him. He looked up into her eyes. The pain showing in his made her heart ache.

"You need our statements."

The room became deathly quiet as the gravity of that statement hit everyone.

**R&I**

**Thank you for reading! I hope that after reading this chapter, my AN made more sense…although, it was really self explanatory. Reviews and PMs are like Sour Patch Kids and Gummy Bears…Deliciously Awesome!**


End file.
